AdvanceShipping Story: End Of Dreams
by King's Fist
Summary: May wants Ash to love her. She meets this mysterious person and a jealous fan-girl. How will this end up for May? Will Ash ever love her?


This is AdvanceShipper 2 again. Its summer break, and I used to stay up late to make AdvanceShipping fiction, but that is going to be a little hard. I made a story, the last day, and I suppose I will go for at least one more. Here it is, number 8 or number 9 stories I have ever made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related!

Note: Include some nude parts, not much, but if you don't like it, turn away right now!

"Congratulation with you're last win May, you're battle was truly amazing!" Ash said and my cheeks began to turn red a little, enough that Max and Brock didn't see it. We were around the fire and I just won my fourth ribbon. Since Ash next Frontier Brain battle was days away, we decided to take a break from everything. We just sat there for some hours, Brock was reading a book, Max was playing with our Pokemon, Ash was napping and I was secretly looking on my magazine. It was written that it was soon a Poke Love Festival in Celadon. I was looking at it all day. I had two of them, so I wouldn't lose the information. But while I read the magazine, the other one slowly drifted away from me and I didn't notice it, until Brock took it up.

"What is this? This is truly amazing!" Brock said and the rest looked at Brock, and he showed it to us, the magazine that I knew about for days.

"Where did you find that?" Max said and I hide my magazine behind my back and Brock was too obsessed to look at it.

"I don't know, but if you don't have any other idea, we should go to Celadon!" Brock said and he was too obsessed, so we were beginning to be a little afraid of him, so Max took the magazine out of his hand. I wanted to go there, but Max would maybe consider me weird, and maybe Ash got a clue on what was going on. I just wanted to say something.

"Since we got no other destination to go, a trip to Celadon would be nice." I said nervously and it was almost like everyone was in shock. Brock was just staring at me, while Ash looked at me and then turned away, while Max laughed.

"May is in love! May is in love! May wants to find love!" Max chuckled while he said it, but quickly stopped by Ash.

"I think it's a great opportunity to learn about love and maybe we can find the reason why Brock is in love with all those girls?" Ash replied back to Max, who quickly stopped with the chuckling. I couldn't believe that Ash saved me and I turned a fast look at him, and he smiled happily back at me, that made me blush. We decided to travel to Celadon when the sunrise began to show.

The next day, we walked through the forest and Pikachu was growing ill. Brock didn't have any medicine, and Pikachu began to use electricity against us. I knew how it was, the day I met Ash. He wanted to save Pikachu no matter what that day and this was the same case.

Ash took up Pikachu in hero-style and he said he was going to run to Celadon City to take care of him. He ran through the forest, while I watched his feet disappear.

When we arrived, next morning, we ran to the Poke Center and we saw Ash come out. It was no sign of Pikachu there and we thought the worst.

"Ash, is Pikachu alright?" Max asked him and then we saw Pikachu run come outside and jumped into my hands. He pushed my Poke Ball and out came Eevee. Eevee began to go closer to Pikachu. But once Pikachu jumped down, he slipped and he fell to the ground. But Ash helped him up with his arm and he began to play with Eevee. All four of us, me, Max and Brock looked at there hands still together and Ash wondered what we were looking at.

"Since Pikachu is feeling better, I think we should get a room." Ash talked to us and Pikachu, Eevee, Max and Brock walked into the center. I thought about a thing Oak said, that if a trainers Pokemon fell in love with somebody else's, the trainers could be in love. As I thought, Ash looked at me.

"May, I think it's going to rain, I don't want you to be sick." He talked to me with his gently voice and I liked the fact that he said "I" to me, instead of us. I saw him still holding me arm and he didn't say anything. It was so warm and I did almost feel his thoughts. But I stopped holding his hand, as he would think I was weird or something. I quickly took away my hand. Ash looked away and he didn't say anything. We both walked inside and saw Brock and Max getting a room, for all of four of us. I followed them to the room and Max opened the room. As we saw the three beds, we looked at each other, because this meant that somebody was going to sleep at the floor. That was what I thought at first.

"Wow, which means May has to sleep at the floor!" Max said and I smacked his head. Brock laughed and then Ash said:

"I can sleep at the floor, it's no problem, no need to worry May." He blinked and I stopped chasing after Max. I took the bed with no bunk. Max began to sing that I got saved by her boyfriend, so I tossed my Poke Ball at him and then Squirtle used Water Gun at him. He stopped singing after that and Squirtle slept beside Pikachu and Eevee. Tomorrow was the festival opening. I was so excited, but first was sleeping time.

Next day, I woke up early and went down and gave my Pokemon food. As I ate breakfast, I saw Ash, Brock, Max, Eevee and Pikachu come down. I waved to them and they walked to me, until a couple of girls ran over to them. Brock was getting red and then fainted. They were all around Ash and they were all over Ash. I didn't want to just come and tell them to go away. Ash looked at me and his face expression was not to take wrong off, he was really sorry not to sit beside me. I just nodded and smiled a bit, and Ash got taken to there table. Brock woke up and ran over to them, but Max quickly acted and pulled his ear. It would be more effective to poison him a little, so he wouldn't do that. I ate my breakfast and all the fan-girls were going to eat, so I went over to Ash's table.

"Hey Ash, do you want to go with me at the festival today?" I asked him and he smiled. But then all the girls ran over to him and were all over him. They were younger then us, as some of them was 13 and 14, while we were both 16. I didn't want to ask anymore, and waved bye to Ash. So I went outside and I left all my Pokemon at my room and walked out of the center, to see this Love Festival could make Ash feel the same to me as I did to him.

As I walked down all the streets, I found many booths that sold many things. I must have been walking for two hours and more people came. Many of them were people holding hands and somebody I could see was deeply in love. I sat down, and I looked alone. Then I heard somebody talk and I saw beside me, a booth with a man. He was tall and he spoke very calm. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Excuse me, but did you talk to me?" I talked to him, and he answered right back to me.

"Yes, I just wondered why somebody like you is sitting all by yourself." The man was so calm; I've have never seen anyone be so calm. I stood up from the bench and walked to his booth. All the items that he sold looked rare, something that I've never seen before. I looked at everything and I completely forgot to respond to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not responding!" I said and I was embarrassed for not saying it at once. I looked at him and he answered:

"Nothing to sorry about, I just wondered why somebody like you are all by yourself." He said it with calmness and it was almost everything beside us froze.

"Well, I guess that my friends are somewhere else and my…" I couldn't complete the sentence; my thoughts were not all complicated that Ash would have a girl by the time I went back.

"Your crush, I suppose." The man said to me, when I was thinking. It was almost like he knew my thoughts. How did he know that my crush was Ash?

"How did you know that he was my crush?" I was shocked that he knew and I thought he used psychic on me. But I couldn't run, it was something special about him.

"How did I know? I am just very good with love. I know that you feel worried that I might read your head, but if this feels better, my name is Joe. You can look at my Pokemon to be sure, they are trust worthy." The Poke Balls began to glow and out came Xatu and Feraligatr. They popped out and when they came out, I knew he was telling the truth. Something about him was special, and I saw something from his booth that began to shine. It was round and it was a blue shiny circle. As I moved towards it, Joe knew what I was looking at.

"I see you are looking at the Ocean Circle. It can make a wish, only when the feeling is good enough. Open the circle when the stars shine bright and there you will get a clue. And when it shines, that means you have a strong feeling." Joe then recalled his Feraligatr and Xatu back to his balls.

"Wow, how much does it cost?" I opened my pocket and looked after money, and I saw up again, wondering why he didn't answer, then I saw him stare at my eyes. I stopped searching after money. He just stared at my eyes and I began to get nervous.

"Since this feeling is as strong as you say, you will get it for free." He took it down and gave it to me. My arms began to feel a strong feeling and I was drawn to it. I couldn't take my eyes from it.

"Thanks Joe… I will…" I turned my head to him, but when I looked, he was gone. It was not booth and Joe was gone. It was just an empty place and then I saw it was turning dark. I ran back to the center. As I was on the open road to the center and only a few people walked past me, the Ocean Circle began to shine and I opened it. The stars began to glow on the circle and the note was: _The person will be giving compliment. _I read the text plenty of time and I thought it looked very much as a horoscope. Then I looked at the stars, and it was few stars. I could only see four stars, but before that, it was million of stars. I went back to the center and I found Brock and Max there.

"There you are May; we had the best time outside. I found six ladies who looked at me! That is great, but you want to know what the best was? It was that…" Brock was going to say something, but Max interrupted him.

"What are you holding sis, is that a circle thing or something?" Max pointed at the Ocean Circle, and I quickly hid it behind my back. But Max surrounded me and manages to take the Ocean Circle and he tossed it up and down.

"Give it back Max!" As he tossed it up in the air and I quickly reached my hand out and snapped it out in the air. I quickly put in my bag and things turned out even worse, as Ash and all the girls were around.

"Was that Ocean Circle, May? I heard that when somebody has it, a wish will be true. You are lucky if you got one." After he said that, I wanted to slap Brock's head.

"And May wanted to come here to get a boyfriend, maybe the wish is to get one! May is in love!" Max jumped around and I glared at Brock. He knew what he did, so he ran to the first girl he saw and wanted to ask her out, in hope for Max to take him away. But he didn't and He ran in circles and all the other girls were laughing.

"So May is in love?" Ash talked to me and I thought he was going to act cool in front of the fan girls. I didn't want to answer, so I walked away from them.

"Then that person is lucky." Ash yelled in my direction and I turned around and he smiled. He wasn't going to act cool; he was giving me a compliment. I smiled back to him and he smiled to me. Max stopped laughing and screaming, and walked over to stop Brock getting a new woman record. The fan girls got a little mad, so they walked outside. Except one, she must have been the same age as me and Ash, and she had long dark hair. I didn't know who she was, before Ash ran over to me.

"May, I don't know if you know April. She is a trainer and she is taking the Frontier Brains, just like me." I looked at her and she was just as me. I looked behind her and saw many guys behind her. I took out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess you are Ash's friend?" She looked at me and I quickly took away my hand. I didn't like the way she used friend on.

"April is here to stay the next days and has her room a floor over ours. Bye April, I think I'm going to bed." He went with me back to our room and April took the elevator up. I walked slowly, but the same did Ash.

"Did you like April, May?" Ash had his eyes on me and I couldn't tell him that I didn't like her

"She was nice, I suppose." I didn't want to tell him the truth and I just walked faster. I opened the door to our room and both I and Ash walked inside. I was mad at him, but I didn't want to say that I hated her. Maybe Ash would stop being my friend for that.

"Are you mad at me, May?" He was sitting on the floor, while I was brushing my teeth. I looked at the mirror and I became sad. I felt ill and I almost began to cry. Ash knocked on the door and my tear that went down, I quickly took that away.

"Is something wrong there?" Ash's voice was now concerned and I opened the door. He was looking at me and me him. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Of course I can't be mad at you Ash, you're impossible to be mad at." I smiled and I walked right beside him and I walked right to bed. Ash then went to the bathroom at the other side and after ten minutes, Max and Brock came in. Brock got order to get to bed by Max, who fell asleep as well. Ash then walked out and fell asleep. I pretended to sleep, but Ash then said:

"May, can I walk with you tomorrow?" The voice was low and it was barely heard it. I didn't even know if he was talking to me.

"Sure Ash, it would be good to walk with you." I replied back to him and I turned around to see him look at me at the same time. I thought he saw me, but it was just me who was so sleepy and his eyes were closed. I then fell asleep.

The next day, I waked up a little later then yesterday. I dressed up and took with me everything, my Ocean Circle was also with me. Max and Brock was out of there beds and the same was Ash. I opened my bag first and saw the Ocean Circle began to shine. I walked to the balcony and I saw plenty stars. I didn't know how they appeared and they shined at the Ocean Circle. The text written is time: _Something makes him embarrassed. _I saw the text and then I thought on what that was, as I walked downstairs, to see Ash waiting.

"Finally awake, I woke up 7:00 AM. I thought you would be awake by then. But I wanted to ask you, if you…" His eyes were sleepy and it was almost like he fell asleep. I saved him from falling to the floor and I said "Yes." He then woke up and saw himself in an odd position. He then stood up and he wondered on what he was going to ask me. His mouth was going to open, but I once countered him.

"Yes, you wanted to ask me if I wanted to go with you." I smiled and Ash was looking clueless. He said "Yes." and then I took his arm and we ran outside.

All day long, we walked through the place and the shops, to see people holding arms and kissing. I felt a little embarrassed by going with Ash all alone. Then we saw lots of people stare at us and I think Ash knew they were looking at us.

"Hey Ash, do you want to go for a swim?" I asked him so we could get out of here; I didn't know if those people were stalkers or not, so he agreed with me, so I took his arm and we ran to the ocean. Because of the environment, part of the ocean came into the city. It was a few people there and we could hear Brock screaming, and a bigger sound when he got ear pulled. I took on my bikini behind a boat and Ash took on his swimming pants. He was on the edge and I was just looking down. Then I touched Ash's shoulder and he fell into the water. A big splash appeared and I didn't see him. I jumped into the water and I tried to look down. Then suddenly, somebody took my leg and I was dragged down. I tried to come free and then I saw Ash. We both looked at each other and I looked around, to see the most beautiful ocean ever. I saw Pokemon swimming around. Ash then waved and he wanted me to follow him. I swam after him and then we saw the clearest water I've ever seen. I could see everything and the place was big. A big group of Pokemon was coming against us and it was Luvdisc. It was two of them swimming around us and I saw Ash observe me. Then I got out of air and the same did Ash, so we swam up again. We both gasped for air and we were both as close as we can get. We were less then a foot away from each other and I could see his face covered by his hair. Then we heard Max and Brock jump into the ocean and all the Poke Balls opened and then all of them joined. As they quickly swam against us, Corphish pinched his leg and Ash then began to chase Corphish. I then got attacked by Munchlax, who wanted something to eat.

After 1 hour of just swimming, we all went up and the time was going fast. It was now 6:00 PM and we decided to go through the city again. As we all four of us walked through the city, Max wanted to eat something. He ran to the nearest booth and ordered a big burger. Brock wanted something to drink, so he walked after Max. My stomach began to rumble, and the same did Ash's, so we ran to the nearest restaurant, the noodle shop. We ordered noodles both, as this was a noodle shop. After ten minutes, Brock and Max came in and they saw me and Ash holding over our stomachs. They were bigger and the 20 noodle bowls where everywhere.

"You got lot in common, you two." Brock said and both of them walked outside, as we needed time to stand up again. We made it to the center at 9:00 PM and we went straight to bed. I was so full of food, I couldn't move. But I stepped to the balcony and looked at my Ocean Circle. I think I heard a noise from above, but I ignored it and walked into the bathroom, as Max was finished. After a trip to the bathroom, I quickly jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up early. I saw Ash snore and I looked at him in 5 minutes. Then I walked to the balcony, and hold up my Ocean Circle. The blue colour was prettier then any colour. Almost every coordinator had a nickname when I'm doing my contests; a cool nickname was, "Beauty of the Sea." I liked it; but nobody called me that. I was pretty sure I was the only who knew the name. The stars went into it and the text became: _The unexpected comes when you are least predicting it._ I didn't know what that meant, but I took it into my bag and ran out again. Today was a movie day, romantic comedy. But I didn't want to go, so I went to the park and I saw people kiss with the fountain, saw suddenly I saw a Porygon 2 fly in and go berserks. It began to shoot Hyper Beam and the fountain, also called Fountain of Dreams. It shot every where and I was going to send out my Combusken, but I forgot that I had no Pokemon with me. Then I heard a voice inside a valley and I saw a Feraligatr come out.

"Ice Punch, Feraligatr." The voice was calm and before I could see right, a big explosion came out and I saw Feraligatr over Porygon 2, who was completely beaten out. Feraligatr got recalled and Porygon 2 got recalled. People ran towards the trainer who had Porgyon 2, while I ran to the alley and saw nobody there. It was no place to run and I wondered where the mystic person could be. I walked back to the destroyed Fountain of Dreams. I saw no Porygon 2 and everyone was gone. I didn't want to be alone, so I walked to the beach again and the ocean was as quiet as ever. People were now also sitting at benches and I heard a noise, that came from the ocean and I saw an Octillery and it used Octozooka everywhere. Then a Scizor came out from the tree and damaged the Octillery. Then Scizor made sure of everyone was okey and quickly came out from the beach. The Octillery then went back to sea. I was now all dirty and wet everywhere, so I decided to go back to the center. I then went from the famous beach, called End of Dreams. Police ran to the beach and I walked back to the center. I saw April and Ash talk to each other and I didn't want to interrupt them. I wouldn't go into there talking, so I turned around to see all the fan girls go around Max. They chased after him and surprisingly enough, they weren't yelling at him, they were willing to kiss him after what I heard. He was almost crying as he ran away from them, so that was what Brock was going to say the first day we arrived here. Brock then came to me.

"So how is this crush of yours doing?" He stood beside me and we both looked at Max, who was almost trapped. He ran all he could and crashed into a booth, and then he ran away, as long as we couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, he might be close or not. He might show up or not." I didn't want Brock to know that I liked Ash. So I dragged a woman nearby and pushed her into Brock.

"But hi there…" He took a deep bow, just to be hit in the head by her purse. Then he got helped by a new girl, who he fell in love again and who hit him in the head once again. As this repeated it self all the time, the moon came fast here and even though waking up early. Ash and April was not there anymore, so I walked back to the room. Since I was dirty after the attacks by two random Pokemon, I walked to the bath and I took a shower. While I took the shower, I heard a low sound. It was low, and I thought somebody sneak inside. I took the nearest towel and opened the door slowly and the room was dark. I then turned on the light and then I see Ash, with no shirt and no pants, only in his boxer. He looked at me and I looked at him. My towel began to glide off and it showed part of my upper parts. Ash was gasping, and I ran into the bath and shut the door. I stood to the door and was breathing heavily.

"I am really sorry for it May, I never meant to scare you! I am deeply sorry May!" Ash was outside and talked to me. I didn't answer, but Ash was not the person who would turn out to be a pervert. I opened the door and Ash had yet to take his clothes on. He had nothing on, except his boxers. My towel was wrapped around me still.

"It was my fault, should have said something if it as somebody here. Not your fault, Ash." I did almost begin to cry, but I was holding them back.

"It was my fault May, should have said that I was coming into the room." Ash said and I took my hand against his cheek and I smiled.

"Nothing bad happened, because you're not the person who would say this to everyone." I dressed again and sat out at the balcony. Ash took on his clothes and he took a seat beside me. We both looked over Celadon, the city was so beautiful. A couple of Butterfree's began to sleep at a tree.

"I once had a Butterfree; he left to get somebody to with. He fell in love with a pink Butterfree. I will never forget that moment." Ash then began to get tears.

"Is it something wrong Ash?" I took my hand on his shoulder and he tried as much as he could to take away the tears. I knew that he had a Butterfree, and once he cried, I knew it was hard for him to talk about it. I opened my bag and gave him something to take away his tears. All my things fell out of the bag and I gathered everything up. Ash helped me and he saw the Ocean Circle. The shininess from the stars made Ash attracted to it. I quickly took it and hided under my pillow. I didn't want Ash to see it; I couldn't let my only chance be ruined. He then went back to his chair and the same did I. I looked at him each two seconds; to make sure he wasn't looking under my pillow. After a while, I was being more tired for each second. I couldn't see stay awake, before I finally fell to sleep.

As I woke up, I found a blanket over me. I then saw Brock appear behind me.

"The blanket was from Ash. He saw you freeze during night, so he took his own blanket over you. I guess he feels something for you, May." Brock crossed his arms and as I blushed when the blanket over me came out o his mouth. His smile got more irritating for each second.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I was looking at him and he's got more irritating, so I pushed him out of the room. He wanted to come back into the room, but I ignored his yelling, until I heard him go to the lady nearby. I picked up my Ocean Circle and once I was on the balcony, the stars appeared and the people in the city, who were enjoying the second last day here, looked up at the skies. The stars shined at my Ocean Circle, and the text came up like the three other times: _When it looks like everything is going down, it's really not. _I wondered how this sentence could give any meaning, but since this was the last day of any fun here, I wanted to enjoy it. I did get more time with Ash, and that was good.

"I guess hiding you under my pillow won't be bad." I talked to myself and I thought I heard something slam into something, but I didn't know what, so I hide my Ocean Circle under my pillow and walked to the main gate of the center. I saw Ash and April talk again, but this time, I walked to them. As I walked, many guys were having saliva out of there mouths because when they saw April. She had the long dark hair, a good shaped body and she had big tits. I even heard Max say that I looked like her, only that she was sexier. And once again, I had to slap him in the head.

"Hey May, I just wondered, would you join us to the amusement park? April and I are going right now and I wondered if you would like to go?" I wanted to say no, since April was there, but this might be a good time to check what that sentence meant.

"I would love to join you to the amusement park." April was getting mad; I think she wanted to be with Ash all alone. But we walked outside and to the amusement park. It was big and many things to do. We walked to a dart game. We could win big dolls, so all three of us did it. April tossed a good round and got up to 22 points and got a Snorlax doll. Since Ash wanted to round this up, I went next. Many people were watching, as they were either were impressed by what April did or by her attraction. I took my darts and tried to aim right. I was pretty nervous, as many people were watching, just like a contest. I aimed at the middle, but somebody began to cough and I missed completely. Some people began to laugh and I saw April hide a smile. I tried again, but I was so distracted and did almost hit the man behind the counter. Some people began to laugh. The last dart was now in my hand and my hand was shaking, until it got supported by Ash's hand.

"Since you don't have a very good aim, I thought about helping you." He steered my arm, and I couldn't resist looking at him. He looked at me and we were both inches from each other. We were both so distracted, so we ended up tossing when we didn't notice and people began to gasp. We both looked away from each other and saw the dart hit a 6. I got handed over a Munchlax doll. I went over to April and she was very jealous over what happened. We didn't say anything. Ash took up his sleeves, and said that he wanted us to show us how it was done with real muscles. I began to giggle a little, and April did the same. Ash got two darts into the 10 mark and was ready to toss the last. He aimed, but his pants were almost sliding off and somebody in the crowd began to giggle, and Ash lost his concentration and hit the 9 mark. He was mad of nothing hitting the 10 mark, but he got handed over a Bulbasaur doll.

"Since I don't think a Bulbasaur with a heart shaped pattern on its head it's something for me. I can take the Munchlax doll, and you can get the Bulbasaur doll." He was a little embarrassed over having a Bulbasaur doll, so I agreed on switching. April got a little angry again, but I was the only one noticing that. We walked over to a sledge. It seemed that the one who could hit the top would get 10 000 Poke Dollars. It was five levels, first was distracted, second was average, third was good, fourth was great and the last was body builder. April went first and as she used the sledge, she got average. Ash was going next and he said he was a body builder and it was easy. As he hit with the sledge, he got great. The man with the money was a little nervous of getting so close. But then it was my turn. The sledge was heavy and it was almost I couldn't hold it. Then Ash helped me to hold it straight. Many people were whistling and I couldn't hold the blush for myself. We hold the sledge together and once again, like the dart throwing, we were both looking at each other. We hit it with the sledge and we got distracted. People were laughing behind us, but I was sure distracted. As the night was coming easily, we decided to go back.

"I sure got distracted, did you see that April?" He asked April, when her face was all red and I thought she was going to explode. I looked behind as I walked over the road. Then I heard a trailer drive right against me at the road. He pushed his horn and I was totally paralyzed. Then I got lifted up in the air and then fell on the side walk. Ash ran over to me and the trailer driver shouted to me and cursed us. I saw Ash over me and at top of a building I saw a Xatu appear. It then disappeared and I fainted.

I woke up at the center. Not in my room, but where a Pokemon would be. I went out of my bed and Nurse Joy came to me.

"May, are you feeling alright?" Her face was concerned and she insisted to make stay. I looked at the clock and found out that it was Friday. We were going to departure today and Nurse Joy didn't ask more questions, so I was free to go. I ran all I could and to the main door. It was early morning and I saw April by the fire. She burned a blue circle; I thought it looked like my Ocean Circle. I ran everything I could to our room, and Brock and Max were packing there stuff.

"Hey May, are you out already?" They both asked me, but I didn't listen to what they had to say, as I searched after my Ocean Circle, but it was gone. I suspected the worst and ran everything I could downstairs. The voices of Brock and Max faded away and when I came down, I saw April close to Ash. They were almost lip to lip and when I arrived, both looked at me.

"May, its not how it looks like!" I didn't listen to Ash's words, and I ran everything I could outside. I didn't look back, I never wanted to look back, and I just wanted everything to fade away.

I was standing at the beach, End of Dreams. I just wanted to disappear and never be seen again. My Ocean Circle was gone and Ash was properly making out with April. I didn't cry, but I was being sadder then ever. My ears blocked every other sound then the ocean's sounds. It was so beautiful.

"Why was I so stupid?!" I looked down at the sand and I wanted to know how I could ever think of I even had a chance.

"It's not you who are stupid May, it's me." I was almost in slow motion and I turned my head slowly to see Ash behind me. He was alone and he walked slowly to me.

"Why are you not with April, I saw you having such a good time with her." I didn't want to talk to anyone and with Ash was the last one I would ever talk to.

"Because I love you May…" Ash voice was not to be a fool off, he was telling the truth. I slowly turned around again and he was just a feet away from me.

"You love me?" My voice was low and I thought I was the only one to hear it.

"I have done it since the day we saved Manaphy. The feeling was growing stronger since that day. I will always love you, even if you rejected me or hated me. The feeling was so strong the time we were swimming." Ash was just few inches from my face.

"Ash…" I leaned myself against him and we were slowly getting closer, I could feel him inside me.

"MAYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

I woke up and saw Max yelling into my ear. I saw everyone packing and Max was pushing me.

"Wake up; we are going to get moving." Max was annoyed and wanted to move out of here.

"Don't be so mad Max, if May is sleeping for a long time, she has to have a good dream." Ash took his thumbs up and I watched Max stopping yelling at me.

"You had dreams like May had now?" Max was asking, while Ash just smiled.

"Of course, I had some lately. They are better the real life." Ash said and helped me out from my sleeping bag. Everything was packed and Max saw a couple of Pokemon and began to look at them, as we all began to walk.

"So what was your dream about May?" He asked me, while we were behind Brock and Max. Pikachu was also there, and we were all alone.

"It's hard to tell, and I bet yours are also hard to tell. You must tell yours first." It was hard to describe the dream as we walked down the road.

"I heard if you hold the persons hand, you would be able to read her mind." Ash took my hand and I was beginning to blush a little.

"It's about me and a girl, she is very beautiful. I bet you would never know who she was." Ash smiled, and my smile began to shrink. It sounded like April from my dream.

"Her name is Beauty of the Sea." Ash said it and it was like he was day dreaming. I gasped a little, nobody knew he name Beauty of the Sea before.

"That's a really good name, would you kiss her?" I asked carefully as we walked, hand in hand.

"I would, but my bond must have been better. I hoped it would be today, in my dream." Ash began to day dream again, and I said to myself:

"Maybe it could be now." It was low and I was the only one to hear it. Ash came to his senses again.

"But what about your dream May, tell me the whole story. Please!" He was almost begging, and I giggled a little. We were way behind Brock and Max, but we didn't care about that.

"It begins like this…" As we walked down the road, as the stars began to fade away.

I made a new AdvanceShipping story,

I know I got grammar mistakes, but I am going to leave for a wild.

Sorry for that.

Give review on this story.

I hate it when I don't have the time to check my spelling mistakes.


End file.
